1. Field
Disclosed are a flexible electrode assembly and an electrochemical device including the flexible electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, markets for various mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, smart pads, electronic book terminals, tablet computers, or body-attachable mobile medical devices, as well as mobile phones, devices for game, portable multimedia players (“PMP”), and MP3 (mpeg audio layer-3) players, have been substantially expanding. The expanded markets for mobile electronic device have led to high demands for batteries that are suitable for driving mobile electronic devices, and when use and transportation, preservation, and impact-durability of these mobile electronic devices are taken into consideration, there is a need for flexible devices. To provide highly-flexible devices, flexible batteries are also increasingly desired.
Secondary, i.e., rechargeable, batteries, in particular, lithium secondary batteries, which provide higher voltages and higher energy densities per unit weight than nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-hydrogen batteries, are desirable. However, when batteries that lack flexibility are bent, durability and stability of the batteries may decrease. Thus there remains a need for an improved flexible secondary battery.